


siren

by glitterjungwoo



Series: lovers in crime [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Missions, Rimming, Smut, back at it again with the tenwoo, cross dressing, it really be like that sometimes, jungwoo wearing heels is a power move, mild mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: Jungwoo had a pistol and a few knives strapped to his leg under his dress skirt meanwhile Ten had all his weapons secured on the inside of his suit jacket.Ten smirked, “Do you have any other surprises up your skirt Jungwoo?”“Keep this up and you won’t live to find out.”Taeyong sighed deeply, “do you guys get off on threatening each other?”





	siren

**Author's Note:**

> hi tenwoo nation I'm back with another part of the series! I'm already working on the next part so look out for that too! I hope you guys like this and if you guys have any requests or suggestions don't hesitate to let me know! <3
> 
> this can be read on it's own but for a bit more context I would recommend checking out the first part of this series.

“Ten this wig is really itchy.”

 

“But baby, you look so pretty!”

 

“I always look pretty what do you mean?”

 

“Can the both of you please stop bickering?”

 

Taeyong had to get the couple to get their shit together-for the fifth time that night. Ever since the wig came on, Jungwoo complained about it being itchy and uncomfortable while Ten egged him on and teased him any chance he could get. Ten was dressed in a classic and expensive ass suit gifted to him by Taeyong, while Jungwoo was in a pair of heels that made him even taller than he already was and making him look intimidating and beautiful. The light brown hair of the wig cascaded down to his lower back and the bangs delicately framed his face. Jungwoo did his makeup and felt proud with how sharp the wings if his eyeliner came out. Ten found himself getting lost looking at how pretty Jungwoo looked, and especially with how red his lipstick was that made Jungwoo’s pouty lips look irresistible. 

 

Ten went and hugged Jungwoo from behind, he kissed his shoulder that was bare from the off the shoulder dress Jungwoo wore that reached the floor. “Can I kiss you right now?”

 

Jungwoo turned around and looked at Ten, “no not yet. My liquid lipstick hasn’t dried down yet so if you kiss me it’s going to get everywhere!”

 

“Come on Jungwoo…”

 

“If you’re going to be like this all night I will literally step on you. These shoes make me 6 foot 4 and I won’t hesitate.”

 

Taeyong was in the same room as them, watching them bicker while getting themselves ready for the mission. The dinner was going to start at 7 PM and it was currently 5:30 PM. They would need to leave soon in order to get to the venue on time.

 

“Alright guys we need to wrap this up, the car thats picking us up will be here any minute and we have to move fast. Make sure you have all your weapons concealed and our concealed mics and ear pieces secured.”

 

Jungwoo had a pistol and a few knives strapped to his leg under his dress skirt, meanwhile Ten had all his weapons secured on the inside of his suit jacket. 

 

Ten smirked, “Do you have any other surprises up your skirt Jungwoo?”

 

“Keep this up and you won’t live to find out.”

 

Taeyong sighed deeply, “do you guys get off on threatening each other?”

 

With the way that the couple was looking at each other, Taeyong knew his answer.

 

-

 

They were a few blocks away from the venue, and it was already apparent how many people were going to be inside. They were stuck in bumper to bumper traffic just to get to the front, and Ten would usually get antsy in these situations. Jungwoo was doing his best to keep him preoccupied with a game on his phone, but eventually he resulted to constant fidgeting and sighing. At one point he unbuckled his seatbelt and Jungwoo scolded him and had to strap him down again. While the both of them were causing a commotion in the backseat of the van, Taeyong was in the middle discussing with his boyfriends Jaehyun and Doyoung what should happen if things go haywire. 

 

Doyoung had his computer set up with him so that once they had received the audio of the politician confessing to his crimes, it would be leaked along with the several documents of evidence they had against him to the media. Jaehyun was ready to come to their aid if absolutely necessary and get them out of the building as soon as possible once the job was done.

 

As the car gradually got closer to the venue, Ten and Jungwoo moved up to the middle with Taeyong so that they could quickly get out of the car and inside the building. Ten kept finding himself staring at Jungwoo whenever he fixed his hair and retouched his makeup. Although Jungwoo was always beautiful, when he did his makeup for any event, Ten felt his heart rate skyrocket. He knew that Jungwoo felt the same way when he did his makeup, and Jungwoo couldn’t keep his hands to himself when he did. This time, Jungwoo was fixing around his dress, making sure that he wouldn’t flash anyone when he stepped out. He was also fixing his hair for the 3rd time in half an hour, especially making sure his bangs looked okay and that the curls in the wig hadn’t fallen limp.

 

When Jungwoo put away his compact mirror in his bag, he turned and caught Ten watching him with a smile on his face.

 

“What’s wrong ten? Is there something on my face that i didn’t notice?”

 

Ten shook his head and brushed a strand of hair from the wig behind his ear, “nothing’s wrong baby, you just look so beautiful. I already know you’re going to be the most beautiful person in the building.”

 

Jungwoo smiled brightly at Ten, his eyes twinkling with how happy he felt, and he leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Won’t your lipstick smudge on me baby?”

 

Jungwoo moved to wipe where he had kissed Ten and showed his thumb to him to see that there wasn’t any lipstick marks left behind, “the formula says it’ll stay put for about 16 hours so let’s hope that it’s true!”

 

“Alright you two, get ready to walk out quickly when Jaehyun pulls up right here so we can keep the line moving.” Taeyong then moved to quickly kiss Jaehyun and Doyoung before they got ready to step out.

 

When the car pulled up to the sidewalk in front of the building, Taeyong opened the door and stepped out, followed by Ten. Once he was out, Ten turned to help Jungwoo walk out of the car so that he wouldn’t trip up or accidentally step on his dress. There were a lot of bright lights in front keeping the walkway to the entrance lit and it was a bit blinding.

 

It got worse when there were suddenly several camera flashes in their direction. Jungwoo covered his eyes and Ten had an arm around his waist to help guide him away from the cameras.

 

One of the cameramen spoke, “come on gorgeous, won’t you look at the camera for us? We just want a picture!”

 

Usually, Jungwoo didn’t mind having attention on him, but when Ten saw his lip trembling and felt him tightly squeeze his hand, he knew he had to get them out of there quickly.

 

“Please give us our space, she’s getting a bit uncomfortable so please let us through.”

 

When they didn’t budge, Taeyong scolded the cameramen and they quickly dispersed and moved onto the next guest.

 

Ten looked up at Jungwoo, “are you okay baby?”

 

Jungwoo nodded, “yes, I’m okay, let’s just go inside now.”

 

-

 

The inside of the venue was over the top luxurious. Crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling and the tables were decorated with exotic flowers and the place settings were delicate and elegant. When the three of them sat down, they began to scan the area for the man that they were looking for. Taeyong was able to spot him first, and quietly pointed him out to Ten and Jungwoo. He was a bit shorter than they imagined, Ten joked that Jungwoo would easily tower over him to which they all laughed at.

 

The food came to them in courses, these platters probably cost an arm and a leg yet there were thousands of people eating it like it was in-n-out.

 

When the meals were done, the event opened up for people to connect and communicate with each other. This was when they needed to make their move.

 

Ten spotted the man first, “I’ll go up to him and try to get closer to him. If it doesn’t work out, then Jungwoo will step in.”

 

The three nodded to each other and Ten made his way to the man who was now chatting with another man who Ten recognized to be the organizer of the event. 

 

When the man made eye contact with Ten, he immediately said his goodbyes to the event organizer and made his way towards him.

 

_ This is going to be way easier than I thought if this guy is coming to me first without having to seduce him.  _ Ten thought to himself.

 

“Good evening, my name is William Park-”

 

_ As if I already didn’t know this information _

 

“-I saw you walk in with a very tall and gorgeous woman do you think that you could introduce the two of us? I have never seen someone so elegant in my life and the both of you seem to be well acquainted.”

 

_ I mean, yeah, I’m his fucking boyfriend _

 

Ten simply smiled back and played nice, “oh of course I could introduce the two of you! My name is Mark by the way.”

 

_ “Sorry for stealing your name for tonight little brother.” _

 

Ten walked William over to where Jungwoo was looking at one of the sculptures that was brought to the event. He could hear the older man gasp as Jungwoo turned around and waved them over with a huge smile.

 

“Well who’s this that you’ve brought over?” Jungwoo said.

 

“Well  _ Irene _ this is William Park, he came up to me and asked if I could introduce you two to each other and I couldn’t refuse you know?”

 

“Oh wow! How nice of you Mark! My name is Irene it’s nice to meet you.” Jungwoo looked down at the shorter man and help his hand out.

 

“The pleasure is mine to be in the presence of someone so beautiful,” William took Jungwoo’s hand and brought it to his lips to lightly kiss it.

 

Ten had to do his best to stifle a laugh as he watched how Jungwoo’s eye twitched at the sudden contact.

 

“Well aren’t you just the charmer! Hey Mark why don’t you let me talk to Mr. Park  _ privately. _ ”

 

Ten nodded at Jungwoo and turned around to walk back to where Taeyong was. 

 

Step 1 was completed.

 

-

 

“Oh wow Mr. Park you’re SO funny!”

 

Jungwoo was not fucking drunk enough for this.

 

He thought that if got this man alone it would be a lot easier for him to get him to spill but it’s been 20 minutes and he’s still needing to socialize with this man. This man who told terribly unfunny jokes and Jungwoo had to do his best to not let his disgust show through.

 

Ten was with Taeyong watching from afar just smirking and Jungwoo didn’t understand why they couldn’t just strap this old man to a chair and torture the information out of him. 

 

Jungwoo needed a breather and asked Mr. Park where the bathrooms were.

 

“Oh don’t worry honey, I’ll take you to where they are.”

 

Jungwoo gave him his fakest smile, “why thank you, you’re too kind.”

 

When Ten and Taeyong saw that they were moving locations, they discretely moved a bit closer, just in case they needed to quickly intervene.

 

Although Jungwoo was confident with walking in heels, he stumbled a bit and William immediately came to his aid by pulling him into his chest. With him holding him from behind, Jungwoo needed to make his move now.

 

He felt the older man breathe in the perfume Jungwoo sprayed onto himself and his lips moving against his back as he spoke, “why don’t the both of us leave this place? I have a brand new sports car that’ll blow you away, and on top of that I can show you my brand new penthouse. Only the finest for a beautiful creature like you.”

 

From outside the venue, Doyoung immediately made his move to help guide Jungwoo.

 

_ “Jungwoo, its me Doyoung. I’m going to need you to ask him more about his financial status. Do anything and say anything you need to in order to get the information out. He seems like the type to want to impress the fuck out of whoever he wants to sleep with so take full advantage of that and get this fucker to expose himself.” _

 

Jungwoo took in this information from the in ear device that the hair from his wig covered up.

 

“Oh Mr. Park, you really know how to spoil someone don’t you?” Jungwoo spoke softly.

 

The older man moved his arms to hold Jungwoo’s waist, “anything for you, whatever you want, I’ll get it for you. I have money coming in that’ll be enough to get you anything and everything.”

 

Jungwoo turned around and leaned down so that he could be face to face with William, the older man eyed him like he was looking at a 3 course meal.

 

“You’re making a lot of big promises tonight, it’ll break my heart if you can’t keep your word.” Jungwoo proceeded to pout and pretend like he was genuinely concerned about his feelings. 

 

At Jungwoo’s teasing, William grabbed Jungwoo by the back of his neck and, just to their luck, spoke above where one of the hidden mics was placed on Jungwoo’s dress, “I’m one of the top 10 richest men in Seoul right now, and I’ll only keep rising to the top. With the money coming in from the companies I own and this little money funneling I have from local school districts on the side, in a few years I’ll have so much money I won’t know what to do with it other than maybe spend it on a pretty woman like you. If you’ll let me.”

 

_ And there it is, I didn’t even have to try that hard to get him to spill. _

 

And with that, Jungwoo pulled away and smiled sweetly at the older man.

 

“If I were you, Mr. Park, I would check your phone in about 30 seconds.”

 

Ten and Taeyong came around the corner and yelled at Jungwoo to hurry up because Jaehyun was already ready to get them out of there.

 

Jungwoo blew him one last kiss before turning around and walking off, the last thing William saw of Jungwoo was his hair flowing down his back.

 

At approximately 30 seconds later, the older man’s phone went off non stop with the amount of notifications it was receiving. He opened up one of them at random and it redirected him to an article that had been released seconds ago. The headline revealing that his plot had been exposed and all the evidence had been gathered by an anonymous source.

 

Just as Jaehyun was pulling away from the venue, there were several news stations and police cars pulling in to get to the man himself.

 

Meanwhile, Jungwoo sat in the backseat of the van with Ten in his lap, the both of them feeding each other gummy bears that Taeyong had in the car. 

 

Jaehyun spoke up, “I’m really glad that’s all over with, Taeyong was stressed for weeks getting this all together. He would lock himself up in his office and would only come out when me and Doyoung would force feed him and throw him in the shower.”

 

Taeyong looked at his lovers and sighed, “I’m really sorry, I became really distant with the both of you and neglected you guys. I promise to make it up to you both when we get home.”

 

Doyoung chimes in, “oh you better. I had to put up with listening to Ten go on and on about how pretty Jungwoo was to Taeyong when Jungwoo was finishing up the mission. I have the audio saved if you want it Jungwoo, you know, for future purposes.”

 

“Hey I think the fuck not, also why would he need that audio when I could just tell him myself?” Ten huffed from his spot on Jungwoo’s lap.

 

“Alright you two calm down now. Did you guys maybe want to come over and celebrate with us? We have food and alcohol, maybe all of us could just watch a movie or something.”

 

Jungwoo looked at Ten, and from the look in his lover’s eyes he just knew that he just wanted alone time with him, “no offense Taeyong, but me and Ten kinda wanna get home you know, and my wig is getting unbearable and I have a blister from these heels. Also, you can’t see it right now, but Doyoung is looking at me and telling me to say no. I think the three of you need to catch up you know?”

 

Ten spoke up right after, “what Jungwoo meant to say is that we want to fuck, also Doyoung wants to fuck too. So we have to call a rain check on this one Taeyong.”

 

Taeyong looked at Doyoung, who just gave him an innocent smile and went to grab his hands, “he’s right you know. Me and Jaehyun missed you a lot…”

 

“Alright! Well there’s always next time. We’ll get you guys home quickly so you don’t get impatient and make us kick you out of this car.”

 

-

 

When they were dropped off back at their home, Jungwoo and Ten quickly walked inside. Not only was it a bit cold outside, but neither of them had the patience to wait any longer. 

 

The both of them quickly made it to their bedroom and Jungwoo immediately went in to take off Ten’s suit jacket. 

 

“Can I at least take my wig off Ten? It really is itchy.”

 

Ten pouted, “come on Jungwoo, won’t you wear it for me again?”

 

There was silence and Jungwoo tried to stare Ten down and get him to change his mind. When he saw that it wasn’t happening anytime soon, Jungwoo sighed loudly and took off his heels. “Fine! But I swear to god Ten if you can’t control yourself and you get cum in this wig again we aren’t doing this anymore.”

 

Ten smirked, happy with how he got his way, and Jungwoo just sat himself on the bed. “Just hurry up and get naked Ten. The sooner we get this over with the sooner I can get this shit off my head.”

 

“You make it seem like sex with me is a chore, would it kill you to be a little more enthusiastic?”

 

Jungwoo rolled his eyes and attempted to unzip his dress. While Ten was quick to strip himself down to his boxers, he saw that Jungwoo was struggling to get to the zipper. He laughed a bit and brought Jungwoo’s arms down, “come on, turn around so I can help you okay?”

 

“No! I wanted to do it! I wanted to surprise you with this…” Jungwoo realized he spoke too much and quickly got up. “I’ll just go to the bathroom and think of something!”

 

As Jungwoo tried to make his way to the on suite bathroom, Ten blocked his path. “It’s okay Jungwoo. Regardless of how you reveal this surprise to me we’re still gonna fuck so…”

 

Jungwoo eventually gave in and turned around so that Ten could help him get the zipper. Once Ten had zipped down the dress low enough so that Jungwoo could reach, he let him finish the rest.

 

Slowly, the dress came off, and Ten quickly felt like he was running out of air. 

 

Jungwoo clearly did have another surprise up his dress skirt, and this surprise was all black and lace and hugged Jungwoo’s ass perfectly.

 

Ten stuttered a bit before he was able to regain his voice, “am I in heaven?”

 

Jungwoo turned red and smacked Ten on the arm, “come on now, remember that it’s my turn to top tonight.”

 

“Okay But at least let me eat you out first.”

 

Jungwoo replies in a sing song voice, “okay fine I guess~”

 

Ten walked back over to the bed, sat down, and brought Jungwoo up to him so that he could stand in between his legs, “come on baby, don’t act like you don’t like it.”

 

Jungwoo just flipped his hair back and sat down Ten’s lap, “well why don’t you show your baby what you can do, mommy?”

 

-

 

After a few minutes, Jungwoo found himself on his hands and knees, the hair from the wig falling into his eyes, and Ten eating his ass like the last supper. 

 

Ten wasn’t lying when he said that he knew Jungwoo loved this. His thighs were shaking from the amount of pleasure he was feeling and there were bite marks on his lips as Jungwoo tried to stifle his moans. He was pretty sure he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood once Ten pushed his tongue past his rim and gripped his thighs hard enough to leave small bruises.

 

Jungwoo brushes some of the hair out of his face before he turns around and looks at Ten. He looked up at saw a bead of blood on Jungwoo’s lip and quickly stopped so he could wipe it off for him. “Baby how many times have I told you not to bite your lips so hard? It’s okay for you to be loud, mommy wants to hear how good you feel, okay?”

 

Jungwoo nodded his head.

 

“Use your words, baby.”

 

Jungwoo felt his face heat up, whenever Ten told him to use his words it always made his legs feel like jelly. “Okay mommy I promise.”

 

Ten smiled at him and moved up to kiss Jungwoo “why don’t we move on now? I’ll go ahead and grab the lube.”

 

Ten got up and went to their bedside table to dig around the bottom drawer for some lube. Jungwoo surveyed the state of the room. Their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room. Ten was a heathen and tore a hole in the lace of Jungwoo’s panties that made Jungwoo shed a tear. He really did like that pair and wanted to wear them again. Ten promised to replace them and Jungwoo was expecting him to hold up to his promise, or else.

 

Ten finally found what he was looking for and got back on the bed and handed Jungwoo the lube. “Are you still sure you want to top tonight baby? I already pretty much prepped you so it wouldn’t-“

 

Jungwoo quickly interrupted Ten with a kiss and pushed him down on the bed so that he was lying on his back, “Don’t try to talk me out of it this time, you can’t change my mind.”

 

“Alright baby, I was just making sure! Just go slow because it’s been a while.”

 

“And who’s fault is that?”

 

“It’s no ones-ah! Jungwoo! That’s cold!”

 

Jungwoo had already put lube on his fingers and just to mess around with Ten he didn’t bother warming it up a bit before going in to insert a finger.

 

“Oops! I’m sorry! I must have forgotten to warm it up, silly me!”

 

Ten knew that Jungwoo was being sarcastic and lightly kicked his foot out, which Jungwoo dodged. “Okay I promise I’ll be serious now. I really do wanna get this wig off.”

 

“You know, I’m sad I won’t be able to pull your hair, I wouldn’t want to whole wig coming off.”

 

“I hope it does so we don’t have to do this AGAIN.”

 

“Okay okay, just shut up and prep me baby.”

 

-

 

After a bit more banter, and Ten accidentally knocking over the bottle of lube that Jungwoo left opened leading to a huge pink stain on the white sheets, Jungwoo was lining himself up to push into Ten. “How do you want it tonight, mommy?”

 

Ten felt himself shiver in anticipation, “why don’t you surprise me baby?”

 

Jungwoo decided that since the both of them had a pretty eventful night, he shouldn’t be too mean to Ten and keep him on the edge like he usually does. Without another second of hesitation, Jungwoo quickly pushed into Ten all the way. He heard Ten hiss in pain, so Jungwoo waited for him to adjust to the stretch before he began to move.

 

As Jungwoo waited, he leaned down to connect his lips with Ten’s. The kiss started off soft and sweet, until Ten got impatient and began to bite on Jungwoo’s plush bottom lip. The both of them played a game of push and pull, they would pull away and tease each other before going back in and giving each other the sloppiest and most passionate kisses that would leave them breathless. When Jungwoo started to see that Ten was beginning to move around and try to fuck himself, he halted his movements by grabbing his hips firmly and pulling out almost completely before quickly pushing himself back into Ten. The fast pace had Ten choking out moans and clawing down Jungwoo’s back, leaving angry red scratches down his back. 

 

Jungwoo regretted not tying the hair from the wig back before doing this because he found it increasingly annoying when hair would constantly fall in front of his face. 

 

Ten was already close, the pace and eating Jungwoo out had riled him up enough to not last any longer, and Jungwoo felt the same way.  Jungwoo leaned over to leave kisses along Ten’s neck and suck a few marks where he knew they would be visible. 

 

“Jungwoo...baby if you don’t stop that I won’t be able to hold it any longer.”

 

He smirked and left one last mark on Ten’s collarbone before whispering in his ear with a low voice, “if you cum first you have to wash the dishes tomorrow.”

 

At that, Ten moaned loudly and came all over his stomach, Jungwoo smiled and after a few more pushes into him, he came as well.

 

Jungwoo pulled out and flopped onto the bed next to Ten, meanwhile Ten tackled Jungwoo in frustrattion.

 

“You cheated! You only did that because you knew that I was close!”

 

Jungwoo wrapped his arms around Ten and hugged him tightly to his chest, petting his sweaty hair in an attempt to soothe him, “I’ll be nice and help you dry them if you come and shower with me.”

 

“FINE.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lets be friends and talk about tenwoo and NCT together! You can follow me on twitter @TENWOOCULTURE


End file.
